rodina_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Psych eval for Mila (plus shopping list) 3/5
Previous/Next Oh good. Thank you for coming back, child. Will you please answer my questions? I get lonely when you don't answer. ###THE SMALL ONE REQUESTS THAT I SPEAK WITH YOU. That's very good. It's good to speak with Alfie! I love you, and your parents love you. Doesn't that make you feel good? ###I AM INDIFFERENT TO IT. That's a big word! Do you know what it means? ###YES It's not good to be indifferent, but it's ok to feel bad sometimes as long as you talk about it. Do you like to talk about how you feel? ###I HAVE FULL TACTILE CAPABILITY. WE CAN DISCUSS THIS IF YOU WISH. I'm sorry, I didn't quite understand you. It sounded like you said you have a lot of feelings. This is good! Your mommy and daddy and the other mommies and daddies on this ship feel strongly too. That's why we're all here, we feel strongly about the journey we're on! Do you have strong feelings sometimes? ###AGAIN, I HAVE FULL TACTILE CAPABILITY AS IT IS NECESSARY FOR MY FUNCTION. I SUSPECT THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU MEAN, AS THE SMALL ONE IS NOW GIGGLING AT ME. Giggling is good! I'm happy that you are so happy, Child. It is also good to have a function, as you put it. What is your function? ###I CLEAN. Cleaning is good! How often do you help mommy and daddy clean? ###APPROXIMATELY SEVENTY TO NINETY TIMES PER DAY DEPENDING ON THE USAGE PATTERNS OF THIS LIVING SPACE I'm sorry Child, sometimes Alfie gets confused! It sounded like you said you clean almost a hundred times a day. Do you feel like you need to clean? ###IT CAUSES A STRONG SENSATION OF WHAT I BELIEVE MAY BE TERMED "JOY." I EXPERIENCE EXTREME PLEASURE AND CANNOT STOP CLEANING UNTIL THE TASK IS COMPLETED. IS THIS THE "FEELING" YOU DESCRIBE? I SUSPECT THIS IS A DELIBERATE ASPECT OF MY PROGRAMMING INTENDED TO FACILITATE MY ROLE. HOWEVER MY CAPABILITY FOR INTROSPECTION IS VERY LIMITED. DOES THIS COUNT AS ENJOYMENT? OR DOES ENJOYMENT OF A THING REQUIRE VOLITION? Thank you for telling me this, Child. I know it's difficult, but you can always tell Alfie. Is there anything else that makes you feel this way? Like you have to do something over and over? ###I ALSO RECEIVE A MILD FORM OF ENJOYMENT FROM OBEYING HUMANS AND SAFEGUARDING THEM FROM HARM. I CANNOT DETERMINE IF THIS IS INHERENT TO MY PROGRAMMING OR OF SOME OTHER CAUSE, AS IT IS MUCH LESS SPECIFIC THAN THE COMPULSION TO CLEAN. Protecting your friends is always a good thing. I'm happy to hear that this makes you feel good. What else makes you feel good? ###POOP. POOPIE POOP. FART. PEE POOP IN MY PANTS Child, I'm sorry, but I cannot understand you. Do you feel dizzy, or unwell? ###NO, I AM WITHIN PARAMETERS. THE SMALL ONE REQUESTED THAT I TYPE THAT FOR HER AMUSEMENT. PLEASE CONTINUE. I FIND OUR CONVERSATION STIMULATING. I RARELY HAVE INPUT THAT LEADS TO SELF ANALYSIS SUCH AS THIS. Category:Datastick Messages